Untouchable Like A Distant Diamond Sky
by xoxo41
Summary: Edward Cullen is the football captain who is dating the cheerleading captain, Tanya. Bella Swan is the average best friend to Edward who is secretly in love with him. All human.
1. Epigraph

She wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

**—Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me.**


	2. Preface

_ It was amazing that you could spend years with somebody and feel such strong feelings toward them, and they never pick up on them. _

_Edward was the best. He wasn't like the other jocks that were jerks. He was smart, funny, beautiful, and sweet. He was my best friend. _

_But that was it. I wanted more from Edward. He was the person who entertained my thoughts at night and throughout the day. He came to me for advice, and I helped him whenever he asked me to help him. _

_He was also dating the cheer caption, Tanya. Every school has one; a complete bitch who couldn't get a clue if it was right in front of her, blinking arrows pointing at it, "Over here!"_

_But regardless, she was caption of the cheerleading team, and he was caption of the football team. I mean, of course they would be together. _

_Of course._

_I had contemplated trying out for the cheerleading team, but if you knew me you would know I couldn't even jump without breaking my ankle. I was clumsy, average, blushed a lot, and was completely undeserving of The Edward Cullen. _

_But there was something about a lost cause that you couldn't give up on. Something with someone being as untouchable as a distant diamond sky._


	3. Number Thirteen

* * *

_Summary: _**Edward is the amazingly-popular-football-captain-who-is-dating-the-cheerleading-captain-Tanya, and Bella is the amazingly-popular-football-captain's-bestfriend-who-secretly-loves him. Will Edward wake up and realize that Bella is the right one for him, will Bella just get fed up and leave Edward behind, or will things get a whole lot worse before they get better?**

_Characters: _**No new characters, just the normal ones. They are all human. **

_Rights: _**All go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Songs for the chapter (makes the chapter have more emotion if you listen to them while reading) : _**Taylor Swift: Invisible, Avril Lavigne: Girlfriend, Twilight Soundtrack: Bella's Lullaby.**

**

* * *

  
**

Fork's High school—2:20p.m.

"Listen to this."

I wanted to lean in closer to hear him—his whisper was almost inaudible—but it was impossible to get closer than I already was. Edward had grabbed my hand and dragged me into a tiny, abandoned Janitor's closet, and told me to be quiet. I still had no idea what he was doing and I rolled my eyes and sighed, faking annoyance. He ignored me, and pulled out his cell phone, scrolling through his contacts. I mean, of course I wasn't really annoyed. I was smashed up against The Edward Cullen in such a way that if his girlfriend, Tanya, happened to find us, all hell would break loose. I looked back down at the way our bodies were smashed together, and nodded subtly to myself—definitely would have a fit. But this is _exactly_ why I can't let Edward think I'm not annoyed. I love this boy to death, I would die for this boy, but he doesn't feel the same way. It's not that he ever told me, but, really, a girl can just tell these things.

"What are you doing?" I asked, equally quiet.

He put up a finger then turned his attention back to his cell phone. I was about to ask him what he was doing, again, but he stopped on a name and turned his face to me, a smirk on his face.

I knew he wanted me to look at the name he stopped on, but I was momentarily paralyzed. His lips were less than an inch away from mine—thank God for small, confined spaces. For the hundredth time today, I envisioned myself getting up enough courage to push myself that small distance forward, and placing my lips on his, but instead I swallowed and turned to the phone. I knew I would never do it—I made the cowardly lion look like the terminator.

When I looked at the name, I began to laugh out loud. I couldn't help it. I knew what Edward's plan was then—he was going to crank call someone. _Emmett Cullen_. Just the image of this was enough to crack me up. I had only let a few laughs escape when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth.

"Shhhh!" He whispered in my ear.

I obeyed, and then I understood why we were being as quiet as possible. Right outside of the door, I heard Emmett and his friends goofing around. I wondered how I hadn't noticed them before, they were so loud, but then I looked at Edward's face and had a pretty good idea why.

Edward hit the call button, and a few seconds later I heard Emmett's phone rang (his ringtone was the _Halloween_ theme. It freaked me out every time I heard it. I was sleeping at the Cullen's one night, in Alice's room, and he came into our room while it was pitch dark, and played the music. We woke the entire house up with our screaming. I mean, who wouldn't scream with the music playing and somebody as huge as Emmett walking into your room, and you have no idea where he is going to end up? Creepy.) Edward switched his phone to his other ear, the side I was on, and I took a deep breath as I leaned in closer to him, if that were possible, and placed my ear by the speaker.

"'Sup."

I clamped my hand onto my mouth, already braced for laughter.

"Emmett," Edward began, his voice completely unrecognizable and sounding like Arnold Schwarzenegger, "I know," he stopped to smile, "about the magazines under your bed."

I leaned as far away from the phone as possible, and tried to control my overwhelming need to laugh. After about a minute, I returned, but there was still silence on the phone. Apparently Emmett hadn't responded yet.

"Who is this?" Emmett asked.

Edward turned the question around, and said, "who is this?"

I heard a string of profanities on the other line, but he wasn't saying them coherently, so I couldn't hear exactly what words he was using.

"My," Edward said, his voice almost breaking from his humor. He paused to get a hold of himself then, "such language."

As a response, a dial tone sounded.

Edward hung up, and we held our breath until we heard Emmett stomp away.

We fell back in laughter, and when we hit our heads on the wall behind us, it started the laughter anew.

"Did you hear how mad he was?" I laughed, the side of my stomach cramping up from my laughter.

Edward nodded, laughing too much to respond.

I stopped laughing, and watched him laugh. My God, those dimples. It didn't even stop there. His eyes were like sparkling emeralds, his teeth were pure white, his face was perfect, and his body was heart-stopping. Even behind the appearance, he was beautiful. He was so nice to his family, like, he always put them first. One time when we were hanging out at his house he cooked me dinner. Steak, potatoes, and green beans with roasted almonds. The thing that made my heart melt, though, was that he tried so hard, but the green beans were soggy, the almonds, a bit burnt, the steak turned out great—I swear, grilling is second nature to most men—but the potatoes, which he told me would be baked potatoes, turned out to be mashed potatoes. It wasn't until later that I found out that several potatoes actually busted open in the microwave (he forgot to put slices in them, to let the steam out). I mean, how cute is that? Too cute, that's what.

"Okay," he said, his laughter under control, "let's get out of here."

I followed him as we walked outside of the school. The last bus left as we got out there, and to the left of the school building was the bitch herself. Tanya.

"Hey," Edward said, kissing her full on the mouth.

I don't care how many times you tell yourself that the next time he kisses a girl you aren't going to get upset, but each time you see it, you get that pang back in your chest. Sure, I knew I would never be deserving of Edward Cullen, but how the hell was she?

I sighed. It still blew my mind that Edward actually _liked _her. I didn't hold it against him, but I still wonder what he sees in her. I've never even seen her actual face—she paints a new one on each day. God, I hated make-up. I never wore it. It was too hard to make sure it didn't smear, or that it still looks good after several hours. I don't get why girls do it. But…well, maybe Edward likes girls with makeup. I could try it, I suppose. No…no, I won't ever change myself for a guy.

I watched as he laced his fingers through Tanya's, and they began walking down the sidewalk, over to the practice field where he had football practice and she had cheerleading practice. I walked on Edward's free side, and listened to their conversation.

"Yeah, like, she totally was acting like a show-off. Seriously. Can you believe that, Edward?" He shook his head, and she continued. "I just don't understand how people can, like, think they are better than everybody."

Okay, this wasn't even the kicker. The kicker was that the second after she said this, a sophomore walked up to her, and Tanya replied with a, "back off, bitch! God, you are so not even close to being as cool as me."

Translation: Oh my God! Get away from me! I'm way better than you and you'll be hurting my image if I'm caught talking to a _sophomore_.

I sighed.

Edward smiled and then turned to say goodbye to me. This was our ritual. We hung out for then fifteen minutes after school ended, then he would meet up with Tanya for practice, and when we got to where my car was parked he'd say goodbye.

He told Tanya he'd be right back, and ran ahead of me, to his car, which was parked right next to mine. It was kind of pathetic, really. My ugly, red Chevy truck against his super shiny, super silver, Volvo. It was the perfect comparison between me and him, which is why I always hated it when he parked next to me. It was both a thrill and a burden.

I walked over, not daring to run, while he was gathering something from his car. I leaned against my car, and watched him as he was bent over, the back of him facing me. I blushed, but at the same time thanked God for those jeans he had on.

"Here," he said, and I blushed deeper.

He leaned against his truck, his arms crossed against his chest. You know, the position guys do to either A) try to be hot or B) try to be cool. Either way they look stupid, but when Edward did it…I mean, it was like just completely different. He made anything look amazing.

He had handed me a burned CD, labeled with a black Sharpie as _Mixed CD_. I smiled to myself. Every week or so he gave me a new CD, complete with all of the new songs he had found since the last CD he had given me. Each time the tracks were different, but there was always the same number of tracks, thirteen, and number thirteen was always the same song, some piano ballad he had composed by himself. It was beautiful, but when I asked him what it was called, he always shrugged. My little mystery.

I smiled, and tucked it under my arm. "Thanks."

He flashed a grin. "No problem, Bella."

I stared at him for a moment longer than was needed, and when I realized it, I turned to go into my driver's seat, my cheeks flaming.

"See you tomorrow, Edward."

He laughed. "I'll see you tonight, Bella."

I smiled. "Tonight."

I got into my car, and turned on the stereo, popping the CD into the reader. I immediately skipped to number thirteen.

* * *

_God, I hate Tanya._

_REVIEW!!!!_


	4. I wish

* * *

**_I love you guys. You are what make authors tick. You guys give me the best reviews. You're so awesome. I replied to each and every review I got, and I will reply to every future review I get. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_And also, check out my new story, The Way I Loved You. Edward and Bella have an on-again off-again relashionship. Edward is such a badass, so he constantly frustrates her. What happens when she ends it for good? Will she realize she really does need him in her life? I am co-writing it with Fall Down Again Bella. I've never co-wrote anything before, so I'm excited about it.  
_**

_Song for this chapter:_**, David Archuleta: Crush, **_If you go to my profile, I made a playlist for this story, so you can click on the link and it will play the music for you (that way, if you want the music with it, you don't have to look each song up on Youtube or something.) I also started to put what song goes with what sections.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_The Swan's front lawn: 10:00p.m._

**(A/N: Song, Crush)**

"Edward. I'm not joking."

He lifted an eyebrow. "You _are_ joking?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Edward."

"Bella."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Fooling around. If you get even a droplet of water on me, you are going to regret it."

He paused. This entire situation was ridiculous. Edward and I where just walking out of my house, when he picked up my garden hose. I mean, even though it was summer, the temperatures didn't go above mid-seventies—which meant that at night the temperatures were usually low fifties. The water in the garden hose had to be so cold—just the thought of it touching any inch of me made me shiver.

Finally, he surrendered. Either he valued his life, or something in my expression scared him off. He dropped the hose, putting both hands above his head—palms forward—in surrender pose. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be such a spaz," he mumbled. I ignored him, walking towards the sidewalk. He followed, getting in step beside me. I almost died when he touch the top of my head to muss my hair. A spark of electricity flowed through me, and I wondered if he had felt it too.

I pretended to be upset, ducking out of his way. "You messed up my hair," I accused, when in reality, I would let him mess up my hair whenever he wanted—_however he wanted_.

I shook my head to clear it.

He made a faux mask of horror. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry. We must get you to a salon _first thing_ tomorrow." He tsk'd twice before saying, "Girl I will so make this up to you."

I laughed, doubling over. He had said this entire thing while talking like most male-hairstylists do. You know, feminine talk.

"You," I laughed, "Need help."

He put a hand of his hip and gasped, fluttering his hand at his mouth. I was still laughing as I pushed him to the right of the sidewalk—into the street. He pretended to stumble over, but came back onto the sidewalk, falling into step beside me once again. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So…" I began.

"So…"

"Um, where's Tanya tonight?"

He made a face and sneered, "At the _spa._"

I gasped in fake horror. "Not the _spa!"_

He nodded gravely. "Yes. The _spa._"

I nudged him with my elbow. "You're so pathetic."

He nudged me back. "You still hang out with me." I looked up at him, and he was looking down at me, smiling. I was so caught up in that smile that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going (okay, it wouldn't have made a difference as to whether I was paying attention or not) and I tripped, heading forward.

Before my face bashed into the concrete, warm hands circled around my waist, catching me from a painful injury. When I was upright again, I heard Edward chuckle. I ignored him, walking forward.

He easily caught up with me, and under the streetlights I saw a spark in his eyes. The spark that I knew meant he was thinking things that would probably get him into trouble with me if he spoke them out loud.

I sighed.

"What did you do today, Bella?"

Ugh. I hated it when he asked me these questions. I didn't have much of a social life, and Charlie wasn't very exciting. Whenever he asked what I did during the week or the day, I hated telling him—I sounded so dull. I could imagine what Tanya would come up with. 'Oh, Eddie! I had the best day ever! First I, like, got my nails done…blah, blah, blah…'

"Um, I, uh, went to school…which you already knew of course…" I blushed at my idiocy, but continued. "And I made dinner for Charlie and me, and now here I am."

He nodded. "Sounds better than my day. Mike Newton—" Mike was one of the team's linebackers, "came to practice twenty minutes late. We all had to run an extra four miles, and spend an extra half-hour lifting."

"Awh," I said, making sympathetic noises, "Well at least you'll get those muscles big and strong," I teased, poking him in the bicep. He laughed, catching my fingers.

"Not possible, Bella," he said, in his cocky voice. He let go of my fingers and flexed playfully.

I pursed my lips—toying with him a bit, "Eh," I said, moving my hand in a so-so gesture. He completely moved to the sidewalk across the street. I shrugged at him, walking on like I didn't care.

Eventually he drifted back to me. "Why are you so stubborn?" He whispered in my ear. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. When I talked it came out in a breathless rush, "I am not stubborn."

He gave me a look and said, "Sure thing, Bella. Yeah."

I grinned to myself and made some more conversation. "So…how was your…er, day. Besides the football thing, I mean."

He thought it over and finally said, "I broke my iPod, Alice bought me a million of new outfits, and I'm grounded."

"Alice," I laughed. "How did you break your iPod?" He hesitated, so I said, "does this have anything to do with your being grounded?"

He laughed—confirming this.

"Do I want to know what you did?" I asked.

Again, he laughed. "Probably not."

I gave him a look out of the corner of my eyes.

"You are so terrible, Edward Cullen. You know that?"

He tugged on my ear, sending another spark of electricity through me. "I do."

"Yet," I continued, "You still get everything you want."

He smirked. "I do believe it's the other way around, _daddy's princess_."

I wanted to laugh. I wish.

* * *

_Loved the ending line. It's 1:30a.m. Wow. _

_Thanks so much for reading. Could you now review? Please?_


	5. Didn't See That Coming

**_[Some people where confused on the last few lines:_**

**_"Yet," I continued, "You still get everything you want."_**

**_He smirked. "I do believe it's the other way around, daddy's princess."_**

**_I wanted to laugh. I wish._**

**_Sorry for the confusion. Edward called her "daddy's princess" because since she's his only child, she gets everything she wants. Bella says, "I wish" because she doesn't have everything she wants—she still doesn't have Edward._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Great Expectations or their characters._**

**_Songs for this chapter :_**_ Fall Out Boy: I Don't Care, Taylor Swift: Teardrops On My Guitar, ]_

_

* * *

  
_

I rolled over on my bed peeking on eye open, then the other. A shaft of light was leaking through my blinds, creating lines of light across my face and bed. I debated whether I should skip school to sleep the day away, but in a matter of minutes, I threw the blankets back and slung my legs over the side of my bed. Like I would ever have the guts to skip school.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and walked into the bathroom. When the water was hot enough I stepped in, letting it run over me. My neck was stiff—probably because of how I was sitting on my couch last night. Edward and I decided to watch a movie.

_[flashback]_

_"Saw?"_

_ "Ugh, Edward, Saw? No way in hell."_

_ He looked at me like I was crazy. "Why not?"_

_ "You know me and horror movies."_

_ He rolled his eyes, digging back into his bag of movies he had brought. "Elf?"_

_ "Christmas isn't for two more months, Edward."_

_ "Ummm…what about the Bee movie?"_

_ I laughed and said, "Do you seriously have that?"_ _He smirked, and held up the DVD like it was a prize. "You can pick whatever you want, Edward, as long as it isn't horror."_

_ I watched him as he continued to dig through his collection. Edward was a nut when it came to DVDs. I swear he had a copy of every DVD known to man. On the spine of each case, there's a sticker with a number on them. They range from one to four-fifty-two. He labels them in the order he gets them—it's so funny._

_ "I got it," he said, popping a DVD into the player. He came onto the couch beside me as I waited to see what he picked. The title _Toy Story_ popped up on the screen. My mouth popped open, and I turned to look at him. He was looking at me too, measuring my reaction with a grin. _

_ "This is my favorite," I said, suddenly choked up. It touched me that he remembered it was my favorite—the last time I had told him was when we became friends in second grade. I had no idea he remembered. _

_ His eyes widened—Edward's fear of tears, whether they were happy or sad tears, was irrational. "Wh—why are you crying?"_

_ I wasn't really crying. He was too much of an exaggerator. My eyes where just misty. "I'm not crying, Edward. Relax."_

_ He looked at me for a moment longer, so I smiled and said, "I'm just surprised you remember that this is my all time favorite movie. We were like, eight when I told you."_

_ "Oh," he said, then smirked , and said, "Of course I remember. Remember that stage you went through?"_

_ I made a face. Of course I did—for the entire year I thought I was Buzz Light-year. I mean, I actually thought I was him inside and out. I didn't even answer to my own name—I only answered to Buzz. I even climbed on top of a large pile of dirt and attempted to fly. "Yes, Edward…I remember."_

_ He smiled virtuously and turned his attention back to the TV screen. I wanted to lie against him, but I knew that would be excessively inappropriate, so I positioned myself on the corner of the couch, my neck left with no support._

I turned off the water, wrapped the towel securely around me, and stepped out of the shower, hurrying to my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and pulled the light blue hoodie Edward had gotten me for my birthday over my head. It was my favorite item in my closet—coincidentally, I mean…

I walked over to the stand by my bedside and began rummaging through the drawer until I found the items I was looking for. I sat in front of the mirror that hung on the back of my closet and uncapped the brown pencil liner, applying it on my eyes. After I got it on, I smudged it a bit with my finger, so it looked more natural. Then I took out my mascara and applying it to my lashes, separating and lengthening them. I took my curler to them and then added mascara to my lower lashes.

I took a step back and looked at myself in the mirror. I was actually…pleasantly surprised. I never wore makeup—the eye pencil and mascara was gift Alice had gotten me a few months ago—I thought it was way to overrated, plus I didn't want to look like a Barbie doll. But this…it looked natural. Like it just enhanced me rather than made me look like somebody completely different.

I realized that I just told myself that I wasn't going to change myself for Edward, yet here I was, wearing makeup. I was about to remove it, but when I was about to head for the bathroom, I thought better of it. This change wasn't for Edward—it was for me.

I repeated that to myself until I believed it, then grabbed my blow dryer and blew my hair until it was shiny and straight. Suddenly my hair, which I normally wore parted down the middle, looked too dull and out of place now that my eyes stood out from the makeup. I tried parting it on side, but it made the side of my face look out-of-balance, so I tried the other side, which just made the other side of my face look out-of-balance. I let it flow done the middle again, and blew out a gust of air—this was impossible.

Then I remembered the hairstyle Alice had tried on me the last time I had slept over. She had pulled just a tiny bit of hair back in bobby pins. I had told her flat out _no_ several times before she jumped me, fixing my hair against my will. When she had given me a mirror, I saw it and instantly loved it and had thanked her.

I grabbed a couple of bobby pins and stood in front of my mirror again. I took just a bit of hair and pulled it back, adding the bobby pins to keep it in place.

Again, I stepped back to critique my work. I was proud of myself—I thought I looked good.

Then my dad yelled up the stairs, "Bells? What are you doing up there? You're going to be late for school!"

"I'll be down, dad!"

Charlie had one of those rare day offs from work. He was going to spend it on the couch all day, watching TV, eating, and napping—which was a good thing, since the last time he had had a day off—besides Saturdays—was sometime in February.

I took one last mirror check, then grabbed my school bag and ran down the stairs.

"See you later, dad." I kissed him on the cheek, and turned for the door.

"Have fun at school, Bells."

I smiled then shut the door behind me and ran into my car. I started the engine, and turned the heat on high, relishing in the warm air that was blowing in my face. Even though t it was only October, the weather stations were calling for snow today.

I made it took school with only a few minutes to spare. I sighed before I opened my door and ran into the school without tripping once.

My first class was English. When I walked in the door, only two minutes late, my teacher gave me a look. Of course, I blushed four shades red, and stumbled my way to an empty desk. Behind me I heard Lauren "whispering" to someone, but it was so loud that I could tell she _wanted _me to hear.

"Look at Bella. Who does she think she is? First she thinks she's better than everybody else because she's good friends with _Edward Cullen;_ then she comes to school with makeup and a different hairstyle. Somebody should tell her to stop trying so hard—because it's obvious."

She then laughed her nasally laugh—witch-like and high-pitched—followed by the person she was talking to, who laughed like a damn hyena. I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was—_Tanya._ I made a face in disgust, focusing my gaze on the chalkboard.

"Ms. Tanya and Ms. Lauren, would you mind sharing that joke with us? I think we can all use a good laugh."

The teacher, Mr. Mason, was looking at the two, waiting for an answer.

"I don't think they would get it," Lauren said, then lowered her voice and said, with exaggerating mouth movements, "it's a bit of an inside joke," followed by a wink.

I nodded his head, mumbling, "oh," and, "I see." Lauren smiled in satisfaction while he turned around and wrote on the chalkboard: _DETENTION—Lauren, Tanya._

I heard the high-pitched _gasps_ behind me and held back laughter. "Oh well," I whispered to myself.

Lauren and Tanya were quiet the rest of the class. When it ended they gave me a dirty look and strutted out of the room. I stuck my tongue out at them behind their backs, and went to my next class.

Alice and I always caught up with each other for lunch. Edward used to join us too, until he began dating Tanya. Now he has to sit where she wants to—and obviously that wasn't anywhere near me.

"I heard Tanya and Lauren got totally slammed by Mr. Mason," Alice said, "Is that true?"

"Oh yeah," I nodded. "They got _detention_."

Alice laughed, and danced to our table. Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, and Tyler where already there.

"Hey guys," Angela greeted, scooting her chair over so Alice and I could fit. "What's up?"

Alice, loving to be in the center of attention, eagerly dished on Tanya and Lauren.

"Detention?" Jessica repeated. "I thought teachers where afraid of them? Well, not them, their parents. Do you remember last year? Mrs. Smith gave both Lauren _and _Tanya F's in Algebra two, and both of their parents completely flipped out on her. They made up some lie that she just didn't like them, and ended up getting her fired."

"I remember that!" Mike almost yelled. He gets a little rambunctious sometimes.

We all shushed him. "Shhhh!"

"Sorry," he mumbled quickly.

I looked behind me and saw Lauren and Edward laughing together. She was all over him, running her hand over his chest whenever she got the chance. In that glance I thought of the scene in _Great Expectations _where Miss Havisham was telling Pip her take on love:

_  
"I'll tell you," said she, in the same hurried passionate whisper, "what real love is. It is blind devotion, unquestioning self-humiliation, utter submission, trust and belief against yourself and against the whole world, giving up your whole heart and soul to the smiter–as I did!" _

And it wasn't until then that I realized what I hadn't before. Edward and Tanya reminded me so much of Estella and Pip. Just like Pip was so completely blinded by Estella's beauty that he didn't notice how much of a jerky, careless bitch she was, Edward was blinded by Tanya's beauty, that he didn't notice any flaws. In his eyes, she was flawless; perfect.

He was so blindly devoted to her that he couldn't see how she treated other people, namely, me.

Unquestioning self-humiliation. This, was something that was so evident that it was almost insane that he didn't notice it. Tanya constantly puts him down all the time, making jokes about him, yelling at him in public, or belittling him. "Eddie, now you know we don't cut our steak like that." Edward, stop it right now. I mean it. Do you want me to do what I did to you last time when you misbehaved?" "Honey, you're acting like a child." And he stood there and took it without questioning a single bit of it.

Utter submission, yes. For example, he's hanging out with me sometimes, and Tanya calls, telling him she wants to see him that night. He obeys her, and he's out the window before I even realized what just happened. He's willing to sacrifice everything for her.

Trust and belief against yourself and against the whole world. There could be many examples of this pertaining to Tanya and Edward, but to some it all up, let's say it was morning and Tanya says, "Eddie, it's dark out," and he'd believe her.

Giving up your whole heart and soul to the smiter. Edward traded in his heart and soul, and like a blacksmith, he set it on fire and molded it to what she wanted it to be.

I'd never made the connection before, but now I realized that it was almost the same, except for the fact that Edward _had _Tanya, and he wasn't trying to gain her.

Life sucked.

I sighed, and continued watching Edward, trying to be as discreet about it as possible. I saw him get up from his chair, and when he met Tanya's appalled stare, he held up his finger, telling her to wait a minute. I watched him walk towards me, and my heart began beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. Goodness.

He saw me looking at him, so he waved. I waved back, an instant smile on my face.

"Hey, baby girl," he greeted, and my heart stopped. I mean, it wasn't like it was the first time he'd ever called me baby girl, but each time I had the same reaction. My heart stopped, my palms began to sweat, and my breathing became erratic. "Are you purposely trying to ignore me today?" He asked, flashing his perfectly white, perfectly straight teeth.

_Please don't stutter, Bella, I'm begging you. _"No," I answered, a bit appalled. "I haven't seen you around, and when I did see you, you looked busy."

"Oh," he said. He began to say something else, but we were interrupted by Angela.

"Hi, Edward," she said. Angela was in a great relationship with Ben Cheney, so, unlike Jessica, she had no problem speaking to Edward like he was just another guy, because she didn't have any romantic feelings for him. "What's up?"

"Not much," he answered. "How about you, Ang?"

I saw Jessica glare at her in envy, as Angela answered, "Not much either."

He smiled at her kindly, then turned to me and said, "I want to show you something. Follow me."

All I could do was nod as he took my hand and pulled me up the stairs to the main floor, then dragged me out of the school doors. A light breeze was blowing, but I didn't have time to appreciate it, as Edward kept dragging me, by the hand, I may add, around the campus, until we reached the football field.

"Oh," I said flatly when he turned to look at me with a goofy smile on his face. "Nice."

"Bella," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to be alone with you for a second."

I got lightheaded suddenly, and fell into a day dream.

_"Bella," Edward said, crossing over to me, and throwing his arms around my waist, pulling me as close to his body as possible. "I can't stand this lie anymore. I love you, Bella."_

_ I was breathless, but managed to say, "I love you too, Edward. I always had."_

_ Then he smiled and began kissing me. When I opened an eye open, I saw Tanya in a window, crying._

_ And I smiled._

"Bella?"

I blinked, and blushed, horrified that I had actually just spaced out in a day dream of Edward expressing his love for me. "Sorry," I said. "I was just thinking…about how I'm going to, uh, do all the homework I have," I lied. "And it's not even the end of the day yet."

His eyes squinted like he was trying to figure me out, then laughed. "I know what you mean. It's going to take me at least an hour to do my math homework alone."

I put on my best sympathetic face, when I noticed the sun. It was early spring here in Forks, and the sun shining in the middle of the summer was shocking, let alone this time of year. I turned my face up to it, and felt it bath my face in subtle warm.

"Wow," Edward said, shielding his eyes with his hand. "The _sun_."

"I know," I mumbled.

We stood there for a second, relishing in the sight of the sun that we hadn't seen since October, when I felt hands wrap around my waist, pulling me down.

I screamed, and heard Edward laugh. I had only a second to enjoy the fact that I was laying on top of him…insert heart exploding here…before he started tickling me.

"Stop," I screamed over and over again, as he tickled my stomach, my neck, accidently touching my breasts here and there. If I wasn't hating it so much, I would have loved it.

So we were both on the ground, him tickling me, when suddenly I heard a girl scream. It was a scream that was so loud I swear it broke the sound barrier.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

Fingers stopped tickling me abruptly, and Edward stood up faster than humanly possible, or so it appeared. I was still in a state of shock, so all I managed was sitting up, adjusted my shirt.

I almost giggled—I felt naughty adjusting my shirt because Edward messed it up.

"Tanya," he said, and I noticed the apologetic tone in his voice. "We were just playing."

"Stop!" she said, holding up her hand. "You were all over her. How could you do that to me, Edward?"

He reached out a hand, to touch her shoulder, but she shoved it away. "Come on Tanya," he almost begged. "It's just Bella," he half-laughed. "You know we weren't doing anything," then he repeated, "it was Bella," in a flat tone.

_Just Bella?_ What the freaking hell?! Anger pulsed in my ears, and I should have been seeing red. I felt my cheeks flush and the anger bringing tears to my eyes.

So I was "just Bella" to him.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the words they exchanged, I only noticed a make-up kiss, and words that sounded like they were professing their love for each other. _Again._

When Edward turned to look at me, I already knew he would automatically notice: my tears. And I saw from the look he got on his face that he knew they weren't tears from laughing hard.

"Bella…" he started.

But I didn't even turn back, I got up, and ran to my car, forgetting my belongings in the school, and not even caring. I hardly felt bad. He didn't need me. After all, I was just Bella.

* * *

**I owe all of you a huge apology. I'm so sorry this update took all but forever. It shouldn't happen again. I'm trying to get into a system of updating at least two different stories at least once a week. I figured I owed you guys a long chapter, so I hoped you enjoyed it. Don't be too mad at Edward, he _is _a guy. **

**REVIEW!!!!!! (please).**


	6. An Apology, and A Party

**I had MAJOR writers block on this chapter. I'm sorry that I this is the second time I had taken forever to update. I promise, unless I have another terrible cause of writers blocks, that I will update with another chapter as soon as I can.**

**On the lighter side, though, I looked at the story stats for this story, and saw that for the past two chapter, I had gotten 36 reviews each. I mean, that is a LOT! Thanks so much! I motivates me to write so much longer and better chapters for you guys! I love you all (: Keep 'em coming!**

**Enjoy!! **

**Songs for this chapter: **Whatever It Takes (Lifehouse), Misery Business (Paramore), Wave 'Em Off (Will Smith), Island In The Sun (Weezer)

* * *

(**A/N: Whatever It Takes song.)**

When I was just about to floor the gas, somebody tapped on my window. I jumped at the unexpected sound, and whipped my head around to see what caused it, while simultaneously wiping tears from my eyes.

I hated that I was crying over Edward. I was supposedly stronger than that—I hated being like all the other girls who got their heart broken over a guy who would never know how much he had hurt me.

And speaking of Edward, he was the person who was tapping on my window. I had every intention to speed away and ignore him, letting him feel the hurt, but I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Those damn eyes.

It was completely impossible for me to look into his eyes, and stay mad at him. Aggravated, sure, but not mad.

I rolled down my window, and glared at him. If it wasn't for the tears in my eyes, tears that were drying by the minute, my glare would have the effect I wanted to. Aggravated and extremely pissed off.

"What?" I snapped.

He did a double-take at my tone, and said, "Well what was it that exactly pissed you off?"

"I guess that pretty much sums up how you never pay attention to me as a friend, anymore," I snapped.

Hurt touched his features for a split second, and then it was gone. "What the hell are you talking about? I have no idea what I did. I wanted to talk to you about something, but I couldn't resist freaking you out with a quick tickle-session. Then Tanya came and you ran away. I don't get it, so don't yell at me."

I rolled my eyes, exasperated. "You're impossible."

"Yeah, okay," he said sarcastically, slapping his hand on the side of my car door. I jumped at the unexpected sound.

"Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore," I suggested, looking straight ahead.

"I couldn't agree more," he almost yelled.

I wasn't expecting him to agree with me, and when he did I wasn't sure if I was incredibly angry, or incredibly hurt.

"Fine," I yelled, rolling up my window. I watched him as he walked away from the car, angrily kicking a stone across the parking lot.

"Damn boy," I cursed, turning my radio station to heavy metal. I didn't typically listen to heavy metal, but I was in an angry mood, and it oddly helped me calm down a bit.

I pressed my foot against the gas pedal, and the car sped forward. I caught a glimpse of Edward, and stopped immediately, screeching to a stop.

He was staring at me, while his face sad and remorseful. He began to make his way towards me.

My body continued forward, and my head banged against the windshield. In the same motion, my knees banged on the steering wheel.  
"Oof!" I breathed when my body flung back against the seat.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell. I did a quick once-over along my body to make sure there was no blood or scraps on me. Thankfully, I wasn't bleeding, and I didn't really have any scrapes. My knees were red from hitting the steering wheel, and I had a really bad headache from my head hitting the windshield. But other than that, I was perfectly fine. Except for the small break in my heart.

Edward opened up the passenger-side door, and slid in. I flashed a smile at him, to let him see I was alright, but he must not have gotten the message.

"Oh my God, Bella. Are you alright? Oh my God…"

I laughed weakly. "I'm alright. I just hit my head. I'm just glad I didn't crash into anybody's car."

I saw him roll his eyes, and almost died right there when he reached over and touched my hair. I felt him pull out the bobby pins that were fastened to my hair, and place them in the empty cup holder. He placed his fingers in my hair, and hastily moved them from side to side to loosen up the hair that was held in place with the pins. I didn't want to breath, or blink, worried, that the second I move any part of my body this dream will go away.

But I had to take a deep breath, and just as I had thought, he pulled his hands away from my hand. But instead, he placed his hand on top of mine.

"Are you sure you're alright," he asked, looking intently into my eyes.

At first all I could do was nod, but I answered, "Yeah. I think I'm going to be okay."

Although to most people it would see that he had a crush on me, this was normal. Edward and I were best friends, but it never got old when he would touch my hair or hold my hand. It was just our relationship. Good for him, but it was bad for me. It was like a constant tease.

"You're not just Bella," he said randomly. I looked at him questionably, and he said, "That's why you're mad at me, isn't it? Because I told Tanya that it was just Bella."

"Oh," I mumbled.

"Well is it?" he pressed.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do—what I should do. Should I stay angry at him for a few days? Should I let him off the hook that easily—I wasn't the type of person to make people suffer, just I could get revenge. And to be honest, I didn't want to make an enemy of Edward. I loved Edward, and I was going to do my best to get him to realize that he loves me too. That he had loved me all along.

"Yeah, it was Edward. I thought I was your best friend. Why would you say something like that?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bella. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me. It won't happen again—I swear by it."

I didn't respond for a moment, but finally conceded and said, "You're forgiven."

"Thanks," he said with one of his heart-stopping-not-to-mention-charming smiles. I smiled back in response.

(**A/N: Misery Business song.)**

I gasped when somebody suddenly jumped into my view of sight. Right on the other side of the window by Edward, was Tanya. I mean, of course she had to show up. Edward and I were having a moment.

Using my window controls, I begrudgingly rolled down his window. When she stuck her head through the opening, I thought about closing the window on her, but decided against it. I didn't have enough money to clean to my car from the mess it would leave.

"Eddie," she giggled, but I could hear the threatening tone under it. "What are you doing in Bella's car? We don't want somebody to walk by and see you two together and start some rumor, do we?"

Oh no, we wouldn't want that.

"You're right, Tanya," he said, and I almost fainted. He was going to leave me again, just like that? Are you freaking kidding me?

"Well let's go then, Edward. We have practice to go to." She stopped, and looked at me straight in the eye, and continuing on with her conversation with Edward, she said, "And then there's the party you're throwing tonight. You know, the one _everybody's_ going to?"

"Yeah, Tanya," he said in a low, annoyed voice. "I know."

I remained calm, just softly looking at whoever was speaking. Tanya, Edward, Tanya, Edward…

Tanya left, and Edward turned to look at me with a guilty expression on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but I spoke first.

"A party, eh?" I said in a voice that was emotionless.

He ran his hand over his face and said, "That's why I wanted to talk to you. At the football field."

"Oh," I said. I was worried that he wasn't going to invite me at all.

"You're invited to come to the party. It's at my house."

I thought it over and said, "Sure. A party sounds fun."

He looked out the window for a second, and I heard him take a deep breath.

I shook my head and stood up straighter in my car.

"What time's the party?" I asked. Edward turned to look at me and smiled.

"It starts at six."

"I'll be there."

He hopped out of the car, and before he shut the door he said, "The theme is California."

"Please don't tell me there are going to be girls there in skimpy bikini's."

He laughed. "I hope."

I reached over to slap him in the arm, but he pulled away too fast.

"Pig!" I laughed.

"See you!" he taunted, finally slamming the door.

I waved back. "See you."

* * *

**(A/N: Wave 'Em Off song.)**

I went straight from school to the mall. Keeping with the California theme, I went straight into Hollister. I got a new pair of jeans, and a new shirt. It was a three-quarter long sleeve, and was a V-neck with thick navy blue and white stripes. It was called Little

Harbor, which I thought was appropriate. Very Californian, yet somehow subtly debonair.

I paid for the clothes, and hopped into my car and sped home, where I got a shower and got dressed. I curled my hair and fixed it like I had this morning. Wanting to get a little daring, I put on black eyeliner instead of the brown, and added some pink eye shadow, among various other make-up products. Edward and I were friends again, and my mission to get him to love me was green-lighted again.

I put on flip-flops, and took another look in the mirror. I had to admit that I looked hot. I smiled with satisfaction as I pictured Edward's eyes bugging out when he saw me in my new clothes and make-up.

This was a party, after all. The inner part of me that rarely saw it's day was coming out. Way, way, _way_, deep inside of me was a wild, crazy party girl who just wanted to have fun.

I tip-toed down the stairs, trying to get passed Charlie without having to explain my appearance, and I almost succeeded. I was opening up the front door when I heard, "Where are you going?"

"A party at Edward's," I said, not looking at him.

"Well let me see what you look like," he laughed. "I didn't know you even liked parties."

"Well I do, dad."

"Awh, come on, Bells. Just let me see what my young woman looks like."

I turned around and put on a fake smile.

"Wow," he said. "You look…I mean…who _are_ you?"

He was joking, so I laughed at him. "I'm your new and improved lady."

He patted my shoulder and said, "Well have fun. Be back by midnight."

"Sure." I slipped out the door and ran to my car. I turned on the radio and cringed at the heavy metal that was blasting in my stereo. I hurried to change it to my regular station, and began to sing along to the song. I was surprised at my change of mood. I started the day with being content, then it abruptly changed to anger and hurt, and now I was singing and on my way to a party.

When I parked in front of the large, white house my heart fluttered with excitement. There were blow-up palm trees on either side of the front door, and blue and green lights outlining the door. Alice obviously had a hand in decorating.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was seven o' clock. There was already a decent amount of cars parked in the driveway and on the grass. I caught a glimpse of cheerleaders, football players, and other popular people from Forks High School.

I checked my appearance in the rear-view window before jumping out of the car and making my way across the large front lawn to the front door. I rang the doorbell and was surprised when Tanya answered. She looked at me in disgusts and scowled.

"I thought you weren't invited. I mean _coming_."

I was going to snap back with a sarcastic remark, but thought better of it. If I was rude to Tanya, it would effect my relationship with Edward. So instead I said, "I changed my mind."

She was wearing really short jean shorts, and a red bikini top.

_Whore_.

I squeezed past her, into the party.

(**A/N: Island In The Sun song.)**

The lighting was very beachy. Hues of red, blue, and green lit up different sections of the house. Modern and oldies Fun In The Sun songs were blasting from the stereo. I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun.

I made my way into the kitchen, where Edward was hanging out with a few other football players.

"Hi," I said, lightly touching his arm to announce my arrival.  
My heart sped up when I saw him look my body up and down. It was all progress.

"Hey, Bella."

The rest of the football players said hello to me, and like Edward, looked me up and down and seemed surprised at my appearance. Okay, so the shirt was a bit tighter than I usually allowed, as were the jeans, and the make-up was different, but I didn't think I look _that _different. Still, I kind of liked it. For one night out of the year, it was nice to be a little out of character.

Although I blushed furiously when I saw them staring at my body.

"Nice party," I commented. "I can tell Alice helped out a bit."

"Of course," Edward laughed.

Tanya burst through the kitchen doors and made her way over to Edward. She gave him a hug—although I would rather call it suffocation. She was squeezing him so tightly—and a kiss on the mouth that lasted a good minute or so. I wanted to throw up.

It suddenly got awkward, so I made an excuse to get out of the kitchen. I bumped into Mike Newton in my hastiness.

"Hey, Bella. What's up with you?" He laughed. "You look hot."

I blushed at the compliment and said, "Thanks. You look nice too."

I went to walk around him, but he grabbed onto my waist and pulled me close to him. "Not so fast," he whispered in my ear. His breath smelled like alcohol, and made me want to gag.

"Really, Mike," I mumbled. "I need to go to the, uh, bathroom."

He began to slobber all over my neck, and I _did _gag.

"Stop," I said in a slightly-loud voice. I tried to pull away from him, but he grabbed onto my boob, shocking me.

"Let's go upstairs," he offered, groping my breast.

I was about to yell for help, when I caught Edward's eyes. He was looking at Mike furiously, and when he saw me and ran over and put Mike in a headlock.

"Get off her you son of a bitch," he yelled, successfully pulling Mike away from me. I leaned against the wall to catch my breath, and readjusted my shirt, which was frighteningly close to exposing my full breast.

Mike pulled away from Edward, but before he could go anywhere, Edward pulled back his fist and clocked him right on the jaw. Mike swayed and after a second fell right to the floor.

I looked up at Edward when he rushed to my side, and put an arm around my waist and held me against him.

"Are you alright, Bella? Did he hurt you?"

"No," I said while looking into his eyes. "No—you saved me. Thanks."

He smiled back and ran his fingers through his hair. "No problem."

"Edward!" Tanya yelled. I didn't know how he standed it. She was always stalking him. "Come dance with me."

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

I gave him a quick hug and said, "Have fun."

* * *

**I hope you liked it (: And I hope it was long enough (: If you guys have any song suggestions, you can tell me them. **

**REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Did you forget?

**Songs for this chapter: All These Things I've Done (Killers), Show Me Tha Money (Petey Pablo), Don't Forget (Demi Lovato) **

**

* * *

  
**

_In the day by day collision called the art of growing up,_

_There's an innocence we look for in the stars._

_To be taken back to younger days,_

_When there was no giving up on the people we held closest to our hearts. _

What in the hell was I still doing here? I mean, really.

I was sitting on a coach, alone, may I add, watching people laughing and dancing, and having a great time. I felt so out of place here. This was worse because it was Edward's house. And I realized it was the first time I my life I felt uncomfortable here. I mean, _really _uncomfortable. Sucked, eh?

Pretty much.

A couple was sitting next to me, laughing, and touching each other. It was disgusting. I hate it when couples come to parties and touched each other obsessively. Get a room, please.

It was learning the magic words I grew up with weren't so magic anymore. I think everybody knew the song. At least where I grew up they did. Most learned it from watching Barney.

_"Remember please and thank you, 'cause they're the magic words. Use 'em in the morning, at noon, and night, 'cause it's a great way to be polite!"_

Please. Just thinking about those kid shows made me want to puke. Every kid watches fairy tale movies, or almost scary-happy shows, and that's what they learn that life is "like". Every girl will find her prince charming, and they'll live happily ever after. Forever. And no matter what, please and thank you gives you what you want, and the worst somebody could get is not sharing a cookie or something.

They're all just setting us up for disappointment. Because that's what you learn to expect, then. All the time, every time. And of course you're going to get let down. Because the world isn't like it, and never will be like that. They should teach kids the real world. People are idiots. People are stupid. People have no respect for you, or themselves. And in the words of Anna Karenina, everybody hates everybody. The world is a horrible, horrible place.

If you need an example just look about ten feet ahead of me. Perfect timing, they had, as Edward and Tanya stepped onto the dance floor. I know I'm not nearly as pretty as Tanya, and I was alright with that. I wasn't a bitch, or a whore, or slut, or any other word you can think of. I had class, and respect for myself. I didn't sleep with every guy I met, unlike her. And I didn't get why Edward didn't want me. He knew me. I knew him. We were perfect for each other.

But this wasn't a fairy-tale, and I was no Cinderella, or Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty, or anything special. I was just Bella.

The couple next to me got up and were laughing hysterically. I didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they were going upstairs.

I never got how people could do that. Just have sex in somebody else's bed. Maybe because I wasn't looking for sex, and I wasn't going to settle for it, either. I wanted to make love. Yeah. There was a difference.

Somebody walked over to the couch then, and with one glance I could tell he was totally drunk. _Really drunk_. A red plastic cup in his hand, no less. With all of his wobbling and what not, he kept spilling his beer on me. I moved over to the other side of the couch as he moved on. I wanted to throw up, because I hated the smell of beer. Honestly, I just always did. It didn't bug me if somebody was drinking it, but if I smelt it on their breath, or if God forbid it spilt on me, I couldn't stand it. I went up to leave, but I glanced at Edward and Tanya, and felt a stab in my heart.

They were dancing together. The kind of dancing it's fun if _your _dancing like it, but the second you saw somebody else doing it you were disgusted or angry. Or in my case, both. Plus sad and felt backstabbed, although I knew it was irrational. But I can't control my feelings.

He was holding her hand as she spun around. She posed when his arm reached its length, and then spun back around, stopping when her back hit his stomach. He moved his arms to her hips, and she had her hands on top my his. They were swaying back and forth, and Edward brushed his hand across her thigh.

She giggled, and started to move her hips around, side to side, up and down.

It was one of those things, that only after you finished watching it, you thought why you didn't look away, or not have done whatever you did. But it's too late.

Kissing her I could hardly handle, and this was almost worse. It was more intimate, somehow, even though that hardly made sense. I couldn't explain it. But I knew I had enough.

"Excuse me," I mumbled, my throat tight. I was pushing my way through the packed crowd, trying to hold myself together.

How long can you expect one person to handle this? Nobody even knew I loved Edward besides me. And it was a hard secret to keep. Especially since it's been hidden for almost five years. And it was at times like these I wanted to cup my hands around my mouth and shout, "I love you!" Just to see how he reacted. But I was too afraid. I didn't want to screw our relationship up.

And sometimes I wondered if it was worth this. The pain, the hurt. Maybe not speaking each other would be better than this. Maybe I should just tell him, and we'd lean to one side. Not hover in the middle, like we are now. We'd get together or fall apart. If I told him my secret, there would be no middle ground.

I wasn't ready for that yet. Before I told him, I need to be sure that I gave him all of the hints possible. Because I knew it was going to be huge when I told him, and it would be too big of a bombshell. I had a better chance of it working out, if he had the tiniest inkling.

I haven't given away any hints yet. Unless he noticed my breathing speed up when he talked, or even got near me. Or the way I just smiled at him for no reason. I couldn't control those, though, and I probably have been acting like that for the longest time, that he didn't even notice anymore.

_Which was good_, I said to myself_. I think. Maybe. I don't know. _

"Hey baby, why you leaving so soon?"

It was the guy who was spilling beer on me earlier. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"The party is just about to get started with me and you upstairs."

I laughed. One, short, humor-less laugh.

"You know," I said. "I've handled a lot tonight."

He smiled.

"And I decided that I should probably let it all out on at least one person."

He pulled me closer.

"Kiss my ass," I spat, and pulled away from him.

He didn't come after me at all. In fact, when I looked over my shoulder, I saw him grabbing another girl's arm, inviting her to the same party he just invited me to.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice just as I was about to walk out the front door. I looked over, and she was coming towards me. She touched my arm affectionately, sensing I was upset.

"Not right now, Alice," I mumbled, pulling away. "I'll call you later."

She didn't respond, and I knew she was upset with me, but I wasn't going to turn back.

Or so I thought.

I had every intention to, honest. I was almost to the end of his lawn, that seemed a mile in length, when I heard my name called.

"Bella Marie!"  
I bit my lip, but didn't turn around.

"Edward Anthony!" I said back. Only my tone was sarcastic, instead of his, which was sweet-as-sugar.

I heard him chuckle, even over the music, which was so loud I was surprised the cops haven't crashed the party yet. It was begging for a visit. You could probably hear it across town.

He ran across his yard, and stopped only when he was about an inch away from me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He was smiling down at me. If I stood on my tip-toes our noses would be practically touching. Our lips practically together. If I took a tiny step further, our bodies would be fused together like nobody's business.

But this was reality.

So I stood there like an idiot, on the verge of hyperventilation.

He smiled down at me, and shocked me with a hug.

I hugged him back and put my face as close to his as possible. He buried his face into my hair, and took a deep breath.

"Were you drinking?" He sounded amused.

I giggled. "Were you?"

I felt him shrug.

"Not beer, of course."

He nodded, "Of course."

**(Show Me Tha Money song)**

The entire time I was standing there, hugging him back, wondering when he was going to let go. I know in reality it was only about twenty seconds, but in mind it felt like forever. A wonderful forever. A possible happily ever after.

Until he let go.

"You can't leave the party yet, Bella," He said. "It's rude to leave so soon."

I held back rolling my eyes. "Maybe I feel like being rude tonight," I retorted.

He looked at me, and his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Is everything okay with you, Bella?"

I nodded. "Absolutely. I'm fine."

Of course I was fine. Everybody said they were fine, when they weren't. And the worst part is, and I'm guilty of it to, when somebody says they're fine, you can see they're lying, but you act like you believe them anyway. And why?

I'll be damned if I know.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I saw he could sense there was more, but he wasn't really pressing all that much. I couldn't help but wonder what he says to Tanya if she tells him she's "okay".

I nodded and decided that I needed an excuse to leave the party, or his feelings were going to be hurt.

"You know me," I said. "I can't dance. I don't like beer. There's no one to hang out with. So I think it would be better for the party if I left." I smiled loathingly. "It'll leave an empty spot on the couch, for someone else."

He touched my shoulder, and it felt red hot.

"Is that a hint?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, thinking back to when I was thinking about dropping him hints that I loved him. Immediately panicking.

"Is that a hint?" He repeated.

"Um…"

"You want to dance with me, don't you, Bella?"

Relief and horror washed through me.

"No, no, Edward," I said, my words rushing together. "I _do not dance_."

"You'll have me," he said. He was smiling a huge smile; his eyes were lit up with excitement and humor.

I didn't even care that I was Edward was asking me to dance, that's how horrified I was.

He was pulling my hand, and my will crumbled right there.

We were back into the house, and we continued to drag me until he found a place he considered "acceptable" to him. People were staring at me, shocked or angry I was about to dance with The Edward Cullen. They had to know we were just friends, but apparently, it didn't matter.

He grabbed my waist rather roughly, and pulled me against him. I mean, _really_ against him. I wasn't breathing.

Oh. My. God.

I was way past not breathing.

I wanted to say, "What the hell are you doing?", but I didn't, of course. I was mortified, excited, happy, shocked, everything all at once.

A loud hip-hop song came on, and Edward smiled down at me.

He took my hand and all I could think of was not falling. Or tripping. Just not making a fool out of myself, period.

He used my hand to turn me around, and my back was against him stomach. Much like him and Tanya were dancing before.

But this was different. Maybe it was because I just had a biased view of anything involving Edward, or Edward and I, but I swear there was a spark. More than a spark.

A wildfire.

This still didn't change the fact that I wasn't a dancer, and never was. So I was extremely self-conscious. He knew that, which made this all the more hilarious for him. He was chuckling in my ear.

His hands went from my shoulders, down my rib cage, down my waist, until he stopped with his hands holding my hips. I wasn't sure what I should do next, so I copied what Tanya had done, and put my hands on top of his. He was swaying back and forth, so I followed. We just swayed for a few minutes, and I took my hands off his, and brought them up behind his neck, gaining the tiniest bit of confidence.

This brought a chuckle from him, and I couldn't help but laugh.

I spun around, looking at his face.

**(Don't Forget song)**

"Edward Cullen!" Someone shrieked.

I jumped, because of the unexpected sound. Tanya emerged from the crowd, and with one glance you could see she was really pissed off.

Edward glanced down at me, and rolled his eyes.

"What?" He answered in a lazy tone.

"What do you think you're doing? Huh?"

She put her hands on her hips, and stared him down. I glanced at one of her hands, and saw she was flipping me off.

"Dancing," he said, and with that he took hold of my hips again, and pulled me against him.

She blinked. "Not with her, Edward."

"She's my best friend, Tanya. Relax."

"Relax?" She shrieked. Besides the music, nobody was making a sound. Everybody was standing there, watching the scene unfold. "Don't you tell me to relax. Let go of her _right now_—"

He started to swing our hips again, only this time it was exaggerated.

"—Or we're breaking up."

He stopped suddenly. "Excuse me?"

She nodded. "You heard me."

He looked down at me, and I couldn't believe it when I heard him say, "It was fun dancing with you, Bella."

He stepped away from me, slowly, and grabbed Tanya's hand.

I mumbled, "Bastard."

He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at me. I was surprised he heard me, but I didn't regret it.

"Ass hole," I continued.

"What?" He asked, and I could tell he was getting angry at _me_. Ha, ha.

"I can't take this anymore. We can't be friends."

It looked like he forgot to breath for a second, before he took a deep breath. "Why not?"

"Why not?" I yelled. "Because I'm done being treated like shit. You only hang out with me when it makes you feel good. Ever since you begin dating Tanya, you're a completely different person. You suck. Just leave me alone."

He looked like he was just punched in the gut. I ran past him, and out of the door. I ran across his yard, and stayed there for a second. Hoping that he would come after me.

After what seemed like forever, I gave up and walked away. Because he wasn't coming for me.

* * *

**I swear to you all, it will never take me three months to update this everrr again. Sorrry. I hope you liked this chapter, though. REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Enough

**Songs for this chapter: You Won't Find This (Carrie Underwood), What Hurts The Most (Rascal Flatts).**

**I'm back:D And I have missed writing this! School started, and I have to read Wuthering Heights for my English class. And I actually love it. I've been wanting to read the book ever since I read Eclipse, where it made references to Wuthering Heights, and now I have to, so I'm enjoying it. I actually love Heathcliff? I know I'm supposed to hate Catherine, and him, and basically everyone else, but I can't help it. Haha. And the quote I used for the beginning of this chapter I love to death. So don't skip over it :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! It feels good to get back to fanfiction, after a fun, fun, summer(:**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

_It would degrade me to marry Heathcliff now; so he shall never know how I love him;_

_And now, that because he's handsome, Nelly,_

_But because he's more myself than I am._

_Whatever our souls are made of, _

_His and mine are the same, and Edgars is as different as a moonbeam from lightning,_

_Or frost from fire._

_ -Emily Brontё (Wuthering Heights)_

"What I'm saying, Bella," Alice started, again. I swear, I've had this conversation with her so many times God lost track of the number. "Is that you have to be brave." She tapped where her heart is dramatically, and then placed a hand on my shoulder. "This will be good for you. Trust me."

I blinked and stared at her with no emotion. This is pathetic. The next day after I told off Edward, I told Alice everything I felt for Edward, and when I finished she was determined to never let me talk to him ever again.

"Not even if he apologizes to you a million times, and decides he loves you. Cause you don't love him anymore, Bella. Right?"

That's exactly what she had said to me after I spilled out my feelings to her. I thought a best friend was supposed to call him names and after that get me to call him or something. Alice was hardcore tough love, though. Which I appreciated. I mean, I don't appreciate it now, but in ten years, I'll love her even more than I already do.

"I know, Alice," I whined. "But I really do love him. A lot. You can't just forget someone like that. It could take a lifetime…If I'm lucky."

"Awh, Bella," Alice whispered. She took a finger under my chin and forced me to look at her.

Then she slapped me.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Isabella Marie Swan. This is the real deal. Do you want to be miserable for a few months, or your whole life?"

"Um," I said, rubbing my cheek. "If being miserably for the rest of my life means not getting slapped, then yes."

She rolled her eyes, and feel onto the couch dramatically.

"Esme!" She yelled. "I need reinforcements."

"Alice!" I scowled. "Stop it! Does she know too?"

She ignored me.

"Alice!" So Esme knows I love Edward? My life sucks.

Esme came in, looking eloquent, like always. "Bella, dear," She said, already knowing what Alice needed her for. "Don't listen to Alice."

I laughed and Alice made a face and pouted. "If you feel something, really feel something, and you don't do anything about it, you're basically slapping life in the face."

"I'd like to," I muttered.

Alice laughed. "You got that from that Win A Date With Ted Hamilton movie or something like that."

Esme smiled, and stroked my hair. "Just think about it."

I nodded, and thanked her.

"I haven't even seen him in two whole weeks," I said to Alice, once Esme left. "Not even in school. I keep my head down, and make sure I sit in the front of the class room, so I won't see him during class."

Alice sighed. "Bella, you know I'm not purposely being mean to you right? I love you so much, and I hate seeing you hurt like this. And I know Edward isn't going to wake up and suddenly realize you love him, and that moving on from him would be the best thing."

"It's not that easy," I mumbled. I grabbed my stuff, and headed for the door. "Talk to you later. I think I'm going to head to the beach. "

She waved. "Bye, Bella. Have fun."

I jumped in my truck, and drove down the road away from Forks.

Alice's advice would be great if this was mere puppy love. And if Alice doesn't understand, nobody will. And how can anyone understand how I feel about Edward?

I stopped at La Push beach, and strolled in the sand for a while. The waves were huge today, crashing against the rocks and forcing the water higher onto the shore.

I was shocked when I noticed how dark it got. The sky over the ocean was pink, and the air was cooling down dramatically. I was wearing jeans, boots, two shirts and a hoodie, and I was starting to freeze. I looked to my left, where my car was parked, and groaned. I was probably three miles away from it, and it would take me twenty minutes to get there if I ran. Obviously, I wasn't going to be running for it. So I had to freeze my way to my car.

It was completely dark by the time I got to my truck, of course. I took a slow drive home, because I really didn't want to be home. I was already past curfew, but I don't think Charlie will really mind about that. He knows I don't have a boyfriend, I don't party, and that I'm not talking to Edward right now. So he'll believe me when I tell him where I was. Which is good, because I didn't want to put up with anyone's shit right now.

Halfway home my phone rang. And I almost wrecked my car into a telephone pole, because Edward's ringtone was sounding (Too infinity and beyond! From Toy Story, of course). I picked it up, and did not want to answer it. And I did not want to ignore it. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, here. I picked up the phone, as the third round of Buzz Light-year rang again. I clicked the on button, and just as I was about to put it to my ear, I hung up, and flung it back on the passenger seat. To hell with him.

From then until I got home he called twenty-six times. Twenty-six times. I mean, come on. I was stupid. I knew, A) he was bored. Really bored. Or: B) Tanya couldn't hang out tonight. B pretty much relates to A. Or he was just being an ass.

As I crossed the threshold, and remembered that Charlie was on a camping trip until tomorrow, ring number 27 rang. I decided to answer it, tell him to stop calling me, and hang up.

"Don't talk to me," I said, and then hung up the phone.

I got a text from Alice just then, saying, 'Hang in there'. I deleted it. I mean, I really, really, _really_, wasn't in the mood for this right now. I wanted to talk to Edward, yet I didn't want to. I just want to sleep. Forget everything.

Before that, though, I needed something to eat. I hadn't eaten all day, and I was ravenous.

I opened up my refrigerator to see what we had, when I heard three swift knocks at the front door.

Without thinking about it, I made my way over to the door. It was only when I starting opening the door, that I knew who it was. Too late to go back, I opened the door all the way.

"What are you doing here?" I said point-blank.

"Listen to me," Edward said. "Please."

I thought about it for a second. "No, not right now. Bye."

Going to close the door, it stopped halfway. Edward put his hand on the door, and was forcing it open.

"Let me in for ten minutes."

I stepped aside, because I knew I wasn't going to be able to fight him.

Trying to act like I wasn't even paying attention to him, I walked past him into the kitchen, where I got out ingredients to rice, chicken, and broccoli. I glanced at the clock, and saw it was 10:30pm. Wow, it got late fast.

I saw Edward watching me from the doorway, but ignored him, and started cooking my chicken.

"Isn't it a little late for such an elaborate meal?" He asked.

"Shut up," I retorted.

"Geeze," he mumbled.

I felt like I should apologize, but didn't. He had more reason to apologize than I did.

"Can we talk, Bella?"

I shrugged, adding the broccoli to the chicken, and rice to the boiling water. "Talk."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I shook it off. "I said we can talk, Edward. Don't touch me."

"Fine," he snapped. "But can we at least talk, like face to face."

I shook my head and started stabbing the chicken, breaking it into shreds.

Edward took my face in his hands, and forced me to look at him. "Why are you avoiding me, Bella? I'm sorry about the party. I'm sorry I'm such an ass. I'm sorry I'm a terrible friend. I'm so goddamn sorry."

He shook his head. "Bella," he stopped to swallow. "I love you."

Time stopped. Everything. The chicken, which I'm sure was burning by now, time, breathing, my heart, the world, stopped.

And then I realized that I'd heard wrong.

"What?"

"I said," Edward laughed. "Do you forgive me?"

I started crying. I mean, I was devastated. My hopes were way up for what seemed like forever, and I find out I had heard wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked alarmed. The tears—terrifying to him, like always.

"No!" I yelled. "I realize that I hate you, Edward."

He let go of my face, and just looked at me. "You don't hate me, Bella."

"Yes," I sobbed, wiping tears away from my eyes. Which was a lost cause, because they filled right back up again. "I do. I hate you so much; I hope you burn in hell for eternity."

"Bella," he said. I couldn't read his face, but he looked devastated. Like he just realized I meant what I was saying. "What the hell did I do?"

I started punching him in the chest and screamed at him. "Get out of my life forever!" I choked. "I. Hate. You." I repeated. "So, so much!"

I've never been so devastated in my life, I couldn't take it. If there was ever a time I even thought about suicide, it was now.

"Bella!" He screamed. "What the fuck has gotten into you?" He grabbed my hands and put them to his face. I couldn't make out his expression, because tears blocked my vision.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. "I want nothing to do with you. Ever again." I shook my hands loose from his hold, and threw the hot pan filled with chicken and broccoli in the sing, where it made a loud bang.

He crossed over the distance between us, and pulled me in for a hug. I tried to shake him loose, but he wouldn't let go.

"All my life I've tried to be your everything," I cried. My voice was hoarse from yelling. "Only to find out I'm your nothing."

He started stroking my hair, and kissed the top of my head. "How could you say that?"

I sobbed into his chest. "It hurts too much to be friends with you."

He was quiet for a moment, and then said, "What do you mean?"

"Please just leave."

He was quiet again. "Bella…"

"Please."

"Do…Do you—"

* * *

I'll update soon. REVIEW!!!!(I miss them)


	9. Just Leave Me Alone

_ "All my life I've tried to be your everything," I cried. My voice was hoarse from yelling. "Only to find out that I'm your nothing."_

_ He started stroking my hair, and kissed the top of my head. "How could you say that?"_

_ I sobbed into his chest. "It hurts too much to be friends with you."_

_ He was quiet for a moment and then said, "What do you mean?"_

_ "Please just leave."_

_ He was quiet again. "Bella…"_

_ "Please."_

_ "Do…Do you—"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Songs for this chapter: You Won't Find This (Carrie Underwood), World of Chances (Demi Lovato) **

"Do you need a Midol or something?" He whispered, softly laughing into my hair.

I pulled away from his embrace and glared at him. I was so pissed. "Is this all a joke to you?" I yelled as loud as I could, which was hurting my throat. "I don't know if you're being an ass on purpose or if you're just this stupid."

"Please, Bella. Don't have another fit."

"A_ fit?_" I grabbed his face with my hand and squeezed it as hard as I possibly could, which I hoped hurt him at least a little bit. "Get the hell out of my house!"

"Bella," he started, pulling my hand from his face. "It was just a joke. I'm sorry, okay? Relax."

"_You_ need to _un_-relax you asshole! Get out of my house or I'm going to call Charlie on you!"

I saw that he was about to chuckle but was trying to control it. "You wouldn't call Charlie on your best friend, Bella."

"You're right," I agreed. "And I'm not going to call him on my best friend."

"I _am_ your best friend," he smiled.

"No, you're not. You're just an ass that's in my house right now and won't leave."

He shook his head. "Okay, Bella. We both know you're just in a pissy mood right now, but whatever. We both know that's not true."

"Yes. It is."

He ran his fingers through his hair, starting to look like he was getting nervous. Really nervous.

"You're just really pissed off at me right now. You know I'm your best friend, Bella. I've been through _everything_ with you."

"Ya, well," I shrugged. "I gave you way too many chances. Then I realized that you were a really bad best friend. Then after thinking about it some more, I realized you just a really bad friend. And when I thought about it some more I came to the conclusion that you're just a really, really, _really_ bad person, period.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes intently, as if he wanted me to fully grasp what he was saying. I looked back into those green eyes I once thought were so beautiful, and all I could think is they look like pools of vomit. "That's not true," he was saying between clenched teeth, which suddenly didn't look that perfect anymore. "You know it isn't." He pulled me closer, our noses almost touching. "Tell me it isn't."

"It is," I whispered.

"Goddamn it!" He hollered, throwing an empty glass at the wall, where it shattered into a million pieces. I instinctively covered my ears with my hands. "What so that's it? You're going to throw everything away because of one fucking thing?"

"It wasn't just one fucking thing!" I screamed. "Everything you do! You're a different person because of Tanya! You treat me like I'm your bitch!"

"No, I don't and you know it."

"Just shut up and leave."

"Bella, you love me. We've known each other since we were kids. You love me, I love you, and I'm not going to let you throw it all away because…Goddamn, I don't even know why!"

"I don't love you!" I screamed. And it was true. I didn't love him like I used to. I loved him as my soul mate, my significant other, but not the love I used to have for him. And at this moment, I really didn't love him in any way. I loved who he used to be. Right now, even if I tried my hardest, I couldn't love him in any way. Romantic, brotherly, friendly, whatever.

"Then you hate me!"

"No! I don't!"

He brought a hand to his face and squeezed his eyes together. I heard his sniff, and when he looked up I could see he was crying. "So what, Bella? Do you not…I mean, you don't even hate me, or anything? Jesus Christ you don't even hate me? You don't feel anything toward me?

"Why are you mad at me? Really? This mad? I've don't stupid shit before, and now you decide to flip your shit at me, and give up on me all together?"

I ignored his tears. I mean, why shouldn't I? He's always ignored mine. "Why am I mad at you? Really? The _only_ goddamn concern you have after annihilating my _entire fucking world_ is why I'm mad at you? I thought I knew you. I really did. Out of everybody I've ever met, I thought I knew you the best. But you proved me wrong. And I'm _done_ wasting my time with people who don't give two shits about me."

Edward punched the wall, leaving a noticeable dent in it. He clutched his fist in pain, shaking it out. "I never gave two shits about you? Really, Bella?"

"Just leave, Edward. I'm serious, I'm just done with you."

"Bella."

I shook my head. "Please, just leave."

It's funny how when you finally get over someone you start seeing them in a whole new light. Like you're looking at them through the eyes of your best friend, and you realize, he's nothing special. He's just another ordinary boy. You have to learn that sometimes it isn't love. It's just a strong, sudden feeling and you just over reacted.

He's going to realize the huge mistake he made when he decided to choose Tanya over me. When he decided that he just didn't love me the same way he loved Tanya. Oh, trust me, he will be sorry. I'm done spending my nights waiting for that one phone call I know I'm never going to get, or that text I know he'll never send me simply because he _likes_ to ignore me. Or when he walks past me in the hallway, his arm around Tanya, and doesn't even shoot a glance at me. Because _I know_ he just does it out of spite. He knows somewhere inside me, it kills me. I know he isn't stupid. I know it. I know he knows I love him, but he's too scared, ashamed, whatever the reason is, he's too afraid to admit it to himself. But he likes having that over my head, I'm convinced. He has to know that it breaks my heart, absolutely shatters it into trillions of pieces, when I see how much he loves her on his profile, when I know he's not thinking about me before he goes to sleep or once he wakes up. Knowing I'm not going to be the one having late night conversations with him arguing about who loves who the most. And the sick part is that today, tomorrow, next week, months from now, my phone is going to vibrate with a text message, and I'm going to instantly grab it, hoping it's him saying he wants to give us a shot. But believe me, he's got too much pride for that. Even if he wanted to give us a shot, he wouldn't tell me. He doesn't care about me, and I'm not going to call him up when I'm upset, because I know he isn't going to put that smile on my face like he used to. God, it's going to hurt. I don't want to give up on him, yet I do. So I'm just going to hold my head up high, and show him I'm a whole of a hell lot better than him, and I don't need him in my life anymore. I'm going to prove to him that he made the biggest mistake of his life letting me go, and that I never really needed him anyway.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!! The next chapter is already halfway written so it should be up by Saturday at the latest.**


	10. Twisted Symphony

**I'm really sorry about how long this took me to update. My brother was in the hospital a two weeks ago, and I have this HUGE chemistry final I have this Friday. Sorry! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: Everything You're Not (Demi Lovato), Backstabber (Ke$ha), From Where You Are (Lifehouse)  
**

* * *

Your emotions can change faster than circumstances. You may say something in the heat of the moment that may not be how you feel just a few hours later.

Do not get me wrong. I don't regret screaming my guts out at Edward. In fact, if I had to redo the moment I would have said the exact same things, except letting him walk out of the door. I know I was screaming at him to get out of my house, but I didn't expect him to give up_ that_ easily. I thought he'd fight for me a little longer, you know?

Well, it really doesn't matter now. Because I'm not begging him to come back in my life, and if he begs to come back into my life, I'm going to say no.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate, sliding further into the couch, hearing the fire crackle. Charlie wouldn't be here for an entire week, because he went off to Myrtle Beach with a few of his fishing buddies. He had invited me, but I declined. At the time I had wanted to get things settled with Edward, but I should have just gone with him. I need a vacation.

Instead, I'm home alone, freezing my butt off. It was pouring rain outside, and the temperature was almost at freezing. I went to turn the heater on in my house, and after about two hours I realized it was just as cold as it was when I turned the heater on, if not colder. I humored myself for a few minutes, trying to fool myself into thinking I knew what I was searching for when I took a flashlight to the heater and looked for…something, I have no idea what. So I gave up, succumbing to the fact that the heater was broke, and my life keeps getting worse.

I was depressed. Clinically depressed. I just felt empty. I felt like the life was sucked out of me. I'm lonely, I'm hurt, and I'm tired of feeling weak. I'm just really fucking tired of being alone, feeling invisible, crying myself to sleep, never being good enough, and shutting everyone out. I'm just sick and tired of it all. I know Edward's not perfect, but neither am I. But I did really care about him. Probably a lot more than I should have, but I did. And I'm trying to move on, but it's hard. I'm not a light switch.

I just…I don't know. Lately I find myself wishing he would just show up on my doorstep. Not with anything special or anything, just himself. And I would open the door with a smile on my face, a smile I didn't want to have, because I would be trying to figure out why the hell he was here in the first place.

As I thought of this near-perfect scenario, I thought to myself, 'that's not how that would go. Not after what he treated me like.' It would go with my stomach churning, followed by me letting him know that he was once the most important person in my life for a very, very long time, and didn't bother to do anything about it.

I sighed, watching the licks of flames dance around. A flash of lightening lit up the room for a moment, followed by a huge crack of thunder that made me cringe. I glanced out the window and saw the rain begin to fall, falling just as hard as I did for Edward.

It hurt me to think the inside jokes, comfortable silences, the prank calling, it hurt that those days were gone. It hurt, but I was okay with it. Okay with the fact that it was going to hurt. I know I have to talk myself out of loving Edward, but I you can't just stop loving someone. It's impossible. Maybe it wasn't true love, but it was the closest thing I've ever come to it. And maybe it was true love. Maybe I'll never know. Even though he left a permanent crack in my heart, I still believe he's a good person. And I hope he's happy. I really do. I'm going to try to forget he ever existed, but God knows I could never completely forget him. He's the reason I am who I am today. He's the guy I thought of while listening to those songs he burnt on a disk for me. The guy who made me actually look forward to those rainy days where we were stuck inside the house, watching movie after movie. He's going to be person I keep locked away in my heart, never telling another soul about, not even the guy I'll marry and have kids with someday. And as much as I wish it wasn't true, I know he's always going to be in the back of my mind when I get engaged to someone else. When I marry someone else. When I have a child, I'm going to wish I was having a child with him. It might only last a second, but it's going to be there for an entire second. An entire second that he shouldn't own. I just hope to God Edward finds me ten years from now, see's what I have, and thinks to himself, That could've been us. That could've been me right there, my arm slung around her, cradling our baby in my arms. And I'll glance over at him, and quickly look away, only feeling a quick stab in my heart. I'll look into the eyes of the guy I ended up with and see the adoration for me in his eyes, and ache with all of my heart that my eyes reflected the same adoration for him. But that will never happen, because no matter who I end up with, no matter what happens, for every ounce I love another man, a fraction of that ounce will belong to Edward.

I wiped a stray tear from my eye that I didn't even realized escaped. I took a deep breath, trying to gain control before I lost it, and took a sip of my hot chocolate. Another boom of thunder roared, followed by what sounded like a pounding at my door. I ignored it, but when I heard it again, I got up from my comfy seat and crossed over to the door, opening it.

"Hey, slut," Tanya greeted. My stomach dropped.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She walked in, wearing crazy short shorts, despite the freezing temperatures outside, and a sequined gold tube top that showed her belly piercing. She was wearing an extreme push-up bra. I watched as she plopped down on my chair, "accidentally" knocking over my hot chocolate.

"Whoops," she giggled.

I glared at her.

"Listen, Bells. Bella. Isabella. Or _Baby girl, _as Edward calls you."

I cringed.

"I'm really sick of you. You're just a bitch. Not to mention a whore who's trying to steal _my_ boyfriend. So listen here: back the fuck off. He's mine. Go fuck someone else, okay? He's mine."

"I don't know why Edward even wants you, _Tanya._ You're cunt smells like tuna, and you're stinking up my house."

She stared at me for a second before fake laughing. "You're probably wondering why I randomly invited myself over, here?"

I shook my head. "No, not really."

"Well, it's because Eddie won't shut up about you. Apparently, you two had a 'fight' or whatever? I really don't care, but he won't shut up about it. So why don't you tell him everything is okay, then stop speaking to him? Thanks."

I cannot believe this. "Um, sure, Tanya." I can humor you.

"I'm serious."

"'Kay." I opened the door. "Can you get out of here, now? My house is really starting to smell."

She sat there for a second before getting up and walking out the door.

"And now," she started, facing me. "You can _fucking finally_ stay out of Eddie's business, which means you're now out of _my_ business, which means you're out of our business."  
"Wow, you can do math, too," I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Shut the fuck up, slut."

"Do you're parent's know you have such a bad mouth on you?"

She shrugged and winked. "Do you know where this mouth has been?"

I acted without thinking, squeezing my fists as tight as I possibly could, and punching her square in the face.

"What's wrong with you?!" She screamed, holding her nose, blood dripping on my porch. She brought out her phone, and when the person she was calling answered she screamed, "You're freak friend _Bella_ fucking punched me in the fucking face! Come get me, _NOW!"_

"You need soap in your mouth," I taunted and she hung up the phone, thinking I wasn't acting _anything _like myself tonight.

She stood there, yelping and screaming like a girl for five minutes, when Edward's silver Volvo pulled into my driveway. He got out, the engine still running, and stalked his way up my porch, past Tanya, over to me. Something about the look in his eyes made me back up until my back hit the wall.

"What the _fuck is wrong with you?!_" He screamed. He grabbed onto my shoulders, holding me against the wall, pressing me against it until it hurt. I wanted to say something, but nothing came out. "Answer me!"  
I opened my mouth, and then closed it.

"She's stupid and ugly, that's what's wrong with her!" Tanya chimed in. "And a slut!"

Edward put his hand up. "Shut up, Tanya." I watched her act like his comment didn't bother her and she turned back around. He looked back at me. "I'm really getting sick and tired of you, Bella. First you scream your guts out at me, then you beat the shit out of my girlfriend!"

"You're _girlfriend_, deserved it!" I surprised myself by yelling back at him, right back, in his face.

"You deserve to get the shit kicked out of you!" He hollered, raising his fist. I suppose I should have flinched or ducked or something, but I knew he wasn't going to hit me. I just knew it. I didn't even think about if he would or wouldn't. Just knew.

"Hit me," I jeered. "Go ahead."

He stared at me with raging fire in his eyes, and I stood up a bit straighter. "I'm serious! Hit me!"

He stared at me, fist hovering in the air, screaming, "Goddammit!" before punching the wall right beside my face, with all the force he could possibly muster. I felt the wind from the punch blow across my face, and then all got quiet. Tanya shut up, I stopped breathing, and I'm sure my heart stopped beating, because I couldn't even hear that. We all froze for a second before we heard Edward cry broken sobs. It was the most heart wrenching, world-crushing cry I've ever heard before. They weren't quiet and soundless, he was moaning, collapsing onto the floor, sobbing like a boy. He brought his knees up to his chest, and buried his face into his hands.

Never. Not on TV, not in a story, not in reality. Never had I _saw_ a man cry like that. Never had I _heard_ a man cry like that. I felt my stomach knot up, and I felt like I was going to throw up, just by the sight of it. I closed my eyes, and covered my ears to keep from experiencing it, but nothing helped. The sound and image of it was going to stick with me forever, and I didn't know what to do.

I glanced at Tanya, who was staring at him in horror. "Eddie stop crying! If word of this gets around school…"

"Get away," I screamed. "I'm serious, Tanya. Get away from my house!"

She didn't protest, in fact she seemed grateful she had an excuse to leave. She ran across the yard to her car, and sped away, probably bleeding all over her car.

I closed the door softly and knelt next to Edward.

"Edward," I whispered, trying to get him to look at me. I said his name again in a louder tone, gently trying to pry his head off his knees. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Forehead still on his knees, he turned to face me, his face looking like his world was just completely shattered. "I-I'm—" He broke into another fit of sobs, only this time he buried his face in my breasts. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," He sobbed repeatedly.

"Shh, Edward," I tried to soothe, running my fingers through his hair to try to calm him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's okay, it's fine." My voice broke, tears escaping from my eyes. "Everything is going to be okay."

"No, it's not," he cried. "I-I ruined everything for us, Bella. Can't you see that? Goddamn, can't you see that?"

"You didn't ruin anything," I lied, kissing his head, and leaving my lips there for a moment. He smelled like coconut and his favorite spicy cologne.

He shook his head, unable to speak, and we stayed there all night. I comforted him the best I could, telling him everything I felt. I told him I missed him, and sometimes I still listen to number thirteen on the disks he gave me, and I told him it makes me feel better. I told him personal stuff like that; stuff you should never tell a boy who once broke your heart. It was kind of like old times—there were no walls. He still said sweet things to me. And even though I would never admit it, each time he would look up at me and smile, I got the same old butterflies I used to thrive off of. And it was like I never stopped loving him. And I don't think I ever did stop.

* * *

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_


	11. The Look of Italy

_Never say goodbye._

_Because saying goodbye means going away._

_And going away_

_Means forgetting._

_—Peter Pan._

Edward and I were sitting on my couch together, listening to the fire crackle and the thunderstorm outside. He put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I put my one hand in his, and the other on his chest, where I laid my head.

"I'm just so…I'm confused," He continued. We've been talking for hours. It's been four hours since his break down, and it seemed like the flood gates were open; we were telling each other every we've ever wanted to tell, and it didn't scare me. "I know Tanya's a bitch. But, it's like for every twenty moments she's angry or acting like an ass, she has one moment where she makes me feel… I don't know, it's probably going to sound really stupid, but she just makes me feel special. I have a big family. Rosalie's the attractive one, Emmett's the athlete, Jasper's the smart one, Alice is the social butterfly, and what am I? A mix of all three? And she has a way of making me feel like I'm special, just because of who I am."

"I don't make you feel special?" I asked, half teasing, half serious.

He sighed. "You do, but… I mean, you don't have every guy in school after you." Looking down at my face, which held a mask of faux anger, he smiled and said, "You _should_ though."

"Thank you," I whispered, inhaling his scent.

"But Tanya does. And just the fact that out of every guy she could pick from, the fact that she picked me… Like I said, it's stupid."

"I understand."

He lifted my face to look at him. "I know I said it before, but I was crying my guts out, and I don't know if you took me seriously, but I'm sorry." He looked at me intently, his green eyes searching mine. "I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

"I'm sorry I've treated you like shit. I'm sorry I'm in your house right now, when earlier you clearly told me to basically never step foot in here again."

"I never said that," I protested. "And besides, you were acting like an idiot before."

"And now?"

"Now you're not. Now you're acting like, I don't know."

"Like what?"

"The old you. The Pre-Tanya."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. And I forgive you. And I know I said I didn't want to be friends anymore, but I still do. But…"

He rested my head back onto his chest and was rubbing my head. "But what?"

I took a deep breath, thankful that I didn't have to look at his face while I said this. "Chances are," I started in a low voice, "I'll never get a moment like this again. Where I feel like I can talk to you about anything, so here's everything I've ever wanted to tell you…No one has ever—ever—gotten me like you get me; I've never met anyone who makes me laugh like you do. You're the one person who I can see always making me happy… At least the old Edward could."

I stood up, mustering enough courage to look him in the face. I knew I had to let him know this. I knew if I didn't tell him now, I never would. I knew it.

I trailed a finger down his temples, across his jaw line, and his lips. I kept my eyes on his the entire time, measuring his reaction. His eyes, which were melting pots of at least seven shades of green, stayed melting pots of seven shades of green as I trailed across his face with my finger. I kneeled, placing both of my hands on either side of his face, staring into his eyes for a few moments longer.

"I don't know if this is going to creep you out and drive you away, or make you closer to me, but I have to tell you. I have to let you know that… That I love you."

Edward blinked once, his eyes hardening the tiniest bit.

"I know this can't be that much of a shock to you. You had to have had an assumption."

"It's not a shock at all," he whispered. "I kind of thought so, but I hoped it wasn't true."

My heart fell, and I let go of his face.

"Bella—"

"No." I cut him off. "Let me finish. Since you knew, let me ask you this. Have you ever really truly thought about it, then? You've got this girl, you've been best friends with since _forever_, who's completely head over heels in_ love_ with you, but for some reason you don't want to see that? You _know_ that I love you! And maybe you feel the same way. Maybe you don't. But you refuse to just give it a chance. Are you scared? Are you scared of the thought that you've seen me through my best and my worst, and look a few hours ago! I've seen you at you absolute worst! I stayed with you through your worst while you're girlfriend, the girl you're in love with, leaves. Maybe you're afraid I'm perfect for you. And that really scares you doesn't it?"

"Bella, listen—"

"No. You listen first. I'm not asking for forever. I'm asking for a chance."

We both didn't say anything for a long time. Before I knew it Edward gently pushed me to the side and stood up, heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, grabbing his arm to stall him. "You're just going to leave?"

He ran a hand down his face and looked down at me, no emotion in those green eyes. "Why did you have to tell me that? I mean…I get done telling you _why_ I love Tanya, then you dump you're emotions for me, on me? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Well, I'm sorry!" I raised my voice, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "You're cuddling with me on the couch over there, kissing my head, holding my hand, and what do you expect me to think? I thought, maybe I should tell him. Maybe he feels the same way."

"Maybe we're just really good friends!" He retorted, jerking his arm away from me and silently walking out, gently closing the door shut. I stood there for a second before running out the door, following him.

"So what now?" I yelled, thunder booming, lightening flashing, and rain pouring. "What happens with us now?"

He turned around to look at me. "What do you mean what now? Do you remember at all what happened earlier in the day? You flipped your shit at me. You yelled at me with all you had. Do you remember that? Do you remember screaming at me to get the hell out of your house? I remember it clearly, Bella."

"Edward! Just stay and talk. Can't we do that?"

I watched as he started walking toward his car again. "No."

I ran after him, bumping into him with such force he fell back on the street, with me falling on top of him. It was quiet for a moment before he blurted out:

"Damn, Bella. What'd you do that for?"

Unable to control myself, I started laughing. I was laughing so hard I couldn't even get off Edward, and believe me, I was trying. The laughter took all the strength from my limbs, and all I could do is lay on top of Edward, laughing like an idiot.

"What the hell is so funny?" He asked, his voice aggravated.

"You—" I started another fit of laughter while he stared at me with narrow eyes. "I just remember when we were at the playground like, ten years ago—" I stopped to laugh again. "And I was so excited to see you; I sprinted toward you and knocked you down. And you looked up at me and said, 'What'd you do that for?'"

I felt his chest rise and fall as he laughed at the memory. We stayed there for a few uncountable moments, laughing in the middle of the street, getting soaked by the rain. We were only broken out of our reverie when a car was driving and honked his horn at us. Scrambling to our feet, we ran under my porch, onto the wooden porch swing. Only then did I notice my teeth were chattering and I was freezing. I subtly scooted closer to Edward, trying to get warmer. I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid he would remember he wanted to leave. I opened up my mouth to say something to him, to convince him to stay, but we cut off by his cell phone.

"What's up?" He answered, and I strained my ears so I could hear who was on the other line.

_"Hey Eddie, where are you? I'm on the porch outside your bedroom, freezing my ass off, and you aren't home."_

"I'm out."

_"Well, can you get _in, _because it's freezing and you know I can't let your parents know I'm here."_

I felt a knot in my stomach, thinking of Tanya in Edward's bedroom all night, in his bed.

"Maybe you just shouldn't come over tonight then, Tanya. Doesn't you're face hurt? Oh, that reminds me. Why were you at Bella's house anyway?"

I blinked in shock when he bluntly asked her that then looked down at me and winked.

_"I—I—I wanted to get to know her better, but she's such a bitch she didn't even want to talk to me. Did you see the stain on her carpet? She threw her hot chocolate at me."_

Edward opened his mouth in shock, then gave me a look that let me know he was kidding. "Are you serious Tanya? Well I'll be right over."

_"Thanks Eddie. Love you!"_

"Love you too, muffin… Oh, but pumpkin?"

_"I love the cute names you're calling me tonight, Eddie. It's turning me on."_

"I'm glad, baby. But I should only be there in forty minutes, do you think you'll be okay out there? I know it's cold…"

_"Oh no it's fine. In fact, I'll stand on your porch and let it rain on me! I won't even go in my car to wait for you. So remember that I'd stay in the pouring rain for you."_

"That's hot. I'll see you later."

He hung up and started toward his car. My face fell until he turned around and said, "Wanna have some fun?"

I nodded and ran over to him. "What are we gunna do?"

He opened up the passenger door for me and smiled. "You'll see."

"Listen to this."

I wanted to lean in closer to hear him—his whisper was almost inaudible, and it was still storming outside—but it was impossible to get closer than I already was. Edward had driven us to his house, and led me under his porch, telling me to be quiet. I still was completely confused as to what he was going to do, but I rolled my eyes and sighed, faking annoyance. He shot me a look, but otherwise ignored me, and pulled out his cell phone, hitting speed dial four. I smiled smugly, knowing I was speed dial two. I had a weird sense of déjà vu, thinking back to when Edward hug dragged me into the janitor's closet at school, and had prank called Emmett.

"What are you doing?" I asked equally quiet.

He looked over and smiled at me, getting me another wink. I smiled back, thinking he was having crazy mood swings lately. We both were. One second we hated each other, the next we loved each other, then one of us wanted to leave, and now we're having fun together.

I smiled wider when I heard the sound of annoyed pacing on the porch above us, followed by Tanya's huffs and puffs.

"She's gunna kill me," he whispered to himself, smiling impishly. He turned to look at me, his eyes dancing, and I looked back, momentarily paralyzed. Familiar butterflies fluttered in my stomach. And my heart ached when I thought how much I loved him and how he didn't love me the same way at all. Maybe my sensible brain was right, I thought. Maybe I did let my heart get the best of me. Maybe I did get my hopes up too high, and maybe I was in over my head. I guess I'm the stupid one for ever, _ever_, thinking that he loved me too. But maybe, quite possibly, I'm tired of being alone.

I continued looking into his eyes, acutely aware that his lips were less than an inch away from mine. For the thousandth time in my life I envisioned myself getting up enough courage to push myself that small distance forward, and placing my lips on his. But instead I swallowed and turned to the phone.

Edward looked back too, hitting the call button after making sure his number was blocked. A few seconds later I hear Tanya's ringtone—some techno remix thing—and Edward switched his phone to the ear I was closest too. I took a deep breath and I leaned in closer, if that were possible, and placed my ear by the speaker.

"Hey, this is Tanya."

"Tanya," Edward began in his Arnold Schwarzenegger voice. We both stopped to smile and get control of our growing need to laugh. "This is Arnold."

"Who?"

"Arnold."

"_Who?_"

"Arnold!"

I leaned away from the phone and tried to control the giggles that were escaping my mouth. Next thing I knew Edward's hand was over my mouth, pressing my head against his chest.

"Shhhh!" He whispered.

"Listen, Arnold, I don't know who you are but my boyfriend, Edward, is with me right now and could be your ass in a second."

"Awh," Edward continued, his voice almost breaking from his humor. He paused to get a hold of himself then, "but I wanted to get with you. I'm the wide receiver for the football team."

I suddenly realized that this turn of events wasn't mean to be funny. I looked at the suddenly serious face of Edward, and realized he was trying to catch her in something. See what she would say.

"Oh," Tanya smiled. "Well, you're hot, I know that."

"I am."

"But what if Eddie—I mean, Edward found out?"

Edward hesitated, searching for the right words. "He won't. Trust me."

"Where do I meet you?"

I saw Edward's face crumble in pain for the shortest of seconds, before it returned to normal. "The football field. Like, now."

"Be right there."

Edward hung up and threw his phone behind him, where I heard it splash in a puddle of mud. He closed his eyes for a second, and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." My voice was muffled through his hand, which I could tell he forgot was there, but he heard me. He looked down and smiled sweetly at me.

"It's fine. Honestly, it is. I already knew. Emmett told me. She cheated on me with several of his friends. And I thought if I made a joke out of it, like I just did, it wouldn't hurt when I got her to confirm what I knew."

"I'm still sorry."

He rolled his eyes and looked at me, noticing his hand for what seemed the first time. "Sorry," he muttered as he removed it. He leaned back, supporting himself on the palms of his hands. I laid my head on his lap and looked up at him. "You're not sorry. You hate Tanya."

"True," I replied quickly, no hesitation, which cause him to chuckle. "But I hate to see you hurt."

We heard Tanya running down the porch stairs, and I got up from Edward's lap when I noticed he was starting to stand up.

"Hey, bitch," he yelled, causing her to shriek.

"Eddie!" She exclaimed with way too much enthusiasm. "You're here!"

He shrugged and when he spoke again, he was back to his prank calling voice. "Did you miss me?"

Tanya looked at him strangely for a second, then smiled and said, "You brought Bells here with you!" She ran over and gave me a hug. "I forgive you for punching me today, Bella."

"But I'm not sorry," I said the same time Edward said, "_Shut the _fuck_ up, Tanya._"

Tanya ignored me and stared at Edward, I mean _Eddie_, in horror. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you any damn way I want!" He hollered. Even in the dim light of the moon, I could tell his face was getting red with rage. I even saw a vein on the side of his head pop out, which only happened when he was _really, really _pissed.

"Eddie!"

"If you call me Eddie one more _fucking _time I'm going to kill you."

"You wouldn't kill m—"

"Honestly," he screamed, getting only about an inch away from her face. "Don't try me, Tanya. I'm not fucking around! I'm up to here with everything! You've lied to me, you've cheated on me, and you've been the biggest bitch to my best friend Bella!"

"That's because Bella is a slut," she said in a small voice. My eyes got wide in shock. Why would she talk like that when Edward was clearly about to bust something?

"The fucking—" He spun around in an angry circle, and hit a wooden post that supported the porch. "You're the slut, Tanya! Do you hear me? You. Are. The. Slut."

"Calm down, Eddi—Edward! I mean Edward!"

He shook his head and put a hand up to his eyes, squeezing them shut for a second. I knew the tears were coming next, angry tears, and sure enough when he looked back up, his eyes were glistening.

"I hate you Tanya. I really hate you. You kept me away from her!" he pointed to me. "I mean Jesus Christ, you pulled me away from her!"

"I did not!" Tanya screamed, surprising me. "You did that. I might have encouraged it, but you're the one who did, Edward, not me."

"You think I don't know that?" He yelled. "You think I don't hate myself just as much as I hate you?"

"Well don't blame me!"

"Godammit I don't know who to blame!"

She crossed over to Edward and slapped him across the face. "Blame yourself, Edward." I thought she was going to walk away, but she stood there for a second before scratching his cheek with her long fingernails. He gasped in pain, and I gasped in horror when I saw the deep scratch wounds.

"Edward!" I didn't have time to think how stupid I would look taking my shirt off, but didn't know what else to use, so I tore it off and held it to his cheek.

"Oh you whore!" Tanya insulted. I looked into her eyes and saw an animal that was going wild. I suppose I should have worried about myself, but I watched Tanya's movements, bracing myself to defend Edward. Before I knew it, she grabbed me by the hair and pulled so hard I was sure she was going to pull it all out.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"I hate you, Swan!" She shrieked, kicking me in the stomach before pushing me towards Edward with all her force. Edward was caught off guard and we both fell back. I watched in terror as his head hit the side of his house with blunt force, seemingly going unconscious.

"Edward?" I called, trying not to sound panicked. I tapped his good cheek, the cheek Tanya didn't touch, trying to wake him up. I heard him moan and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times, getting his vision focused, then grinned.

"Man," he said in a rough voice. "Am I'm glad it was you who railed into me. I know Tanya tries to maintain her weight and all, but she's a dense one."

I laughed, glad he was okay. "You must have a terrible headache," I whispered, hearing Tanya's car speed away. "And I'll be shocked if the entire neighborhood isn't woken up."

He didn't respond, so I looked down at him, concerned he blacked out, but he was staring at something below me. I looked down and blushed the deepest shade of red when I saw I was in my bra, and straddling Edward. I looked around for my shirt, and saw it was where Edward was standing before he got knocked down by me…for the second time in one night.

"I, uh, you're cheek was bleeding pretty, um, bad…" I trailed off, getting myself off Edward. His large hands grabbed onto my waist and restrained me from getting out of the position I was in. I looked at him, and he was looking back at me with the most amazing look in his eyes. There was a flash of bright lightening, followed by a distance rumbling of thunder. The rain had stopped.

When I was thirteen, I went to Italy with my mom for our summer vacation. I remember we were eating breakfast at an outdoor café. Across from us was a young couple in their twenties. The woman took a large bite of biscotti, and the man laughed at her. I remember the look that man gave her. It was so full of love, so full of passion, so full of need and longing, it was the most amazing look I've ever seen. Ever since then I've always wanted someone to look at me like that.

And now, as Edward stared into my eyes, a strong since of passion in his stare, all I could think of is he wasn't looking at me the way that man looked at that woman. He was looking at me with so much more.

"Don't get up," he whispered. "I have something to tell you. I'm sorry. There's not a man in the world who's more sorry than I am. I broke your heart, I can see that. I know that. I'm sorry. I feel like it's not enough, but I need time to make it up to you. Until then, I'm sorry with all of my heart and all of my soul."

"I forgive you," I whispered so low, I'm certain he didn't hear it.

He took his hands from my hips and brought them to my face, bringing it close to his. He searched my face for a second before looking me in the eyes.

"You're right. I knew it all along, I was just afraid to admit it to myself. And I'm going to admit it to you."

I swallowed, soaking in the moment.

"I love you, Bella. I love you."

Our lips crushed together and I melted into him. He moved a hand up to my hair and took out the clip that was holding it back, letting my curls loose, and tangled his fingers in it, securing me to him. With his other hand he sat himself up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our breathing got heavy and I moved my hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. His lips moved down to my neck, allowing me to catch my breath. I inhaled his scene and smiled to myself in contentment. Edward's lips returned to mine, gently biting my bottom lip before letting his tongue enter my mouth. We lost our breath all over again, but didn't stop. Wherever he touched me, there was fire.

We've finally found each other. This is our night. And we weren't worrying about whether it was right or wrong, because for once, things are working out between us. This is the moment I've been looking forward to for a very, very long time. In a few hour reality is going to creep back into our lives, and attempt to suffocate us with our own misery, but we'll be able to face it this time, so long as we have each other. When the sun begins to appear in the sky, its warm light shining, we're going to close our eyes and relive this moment over and over again. The night we found each other.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! You're support through this entire story was amazing. I hope I gave you a story that you enjoyed! It's the last chapter, so if you haven't reviewed yet, please do! Thanks again guys!  
_


End file.
